vexak_cordinfandomcom-20200214-history
Star destroyers, star fighters, and cruiser.
Advanced Naval Research. Factories 2: Starfighter Factories. 1: Cruiser Factory. 3: Star destroyer Factories. 1: Super weapon Factory. Starfighters All starfighters in production. 50,000: C-32 "striker" has 1 pilot 1 co-pilot and 6 passengers it's armed with 2 heavy blasters, proton torpedoes, 1 quad gunner on the under side, and 1 under cockpit dual blaster cannon. 15,000: D-44 "stealth" has 2 pilots and is armed with 2 dual light laser cannons, and a state of the art cloaking device. 15,000: B-34 "comet" has 2 pilots and 4 passengers it's armed with dual laser cannons, proton torpedo launchers and is capable of carrying 1 nuclear bomb. 15,000: P-41 "wedge" has 3 pilots and is armed with a heavy laser cannon, wing mounted light laser blasters, and can carry 1 nuclear bomb. 20,000 C-33 "turbo" has 1 pilot and is armed with 1 under cockpit dual light laser blasters, and can carry 2 nuclear bombs. 50,000: N-7 "pincer" has 2 pilots and 30 passengers it's armed with dual light laser blasters, and medium blaster cannons it can also carry 2 speeders and 25 passengers. 50,000: B-55 "heavy" has 2 pilots and is armed with 4 heavy blaster cannons, under cockpit dual medium blasters, gravity mines, and concussion missile launchers. 80,000: Rapid deployment module (RDM) has 1 automated pilot and carries 1,000 soldiers or 2,000 droids and is armed with light blaster cannons. 100,000: D-16 "transport" has 2 pilots and 30 troops it's armed with light laser cannons, and medium blaster cannons. Cruisers 300: D-18 "med" has 1 pilot 1 co-pilot 5 doctors and 300 wounded its armed with medium laser cannons, light blasters, and upgraded life support and shields. 300: D-18 "cargo" has 1 pilot 1 co-pilot and 5 security officers it's armed with dual medium blaster cannons, concussion missile launchers, 2 quad blaster turrets, and gravity well mines. 500: Annihilator-class corvette has a crew of 165 and 500 troops it's armed with 50 dual turbolaser batteries, 5 Heavy single turbolaser turrets, 10 ion cannons, 10 proton torpedoes, and 15 concussion missiles. 500: Grizzly-class frigate has a crew of 120 and 100 troops it's armed with 7 medium dual turbolaser turrets (3 on top, 3 on the bottom, and one aft), 2 forward mounted laser cannons, and 10 concussion missiles it carries 1 speeder and enough ammo/food supplies for a full regiment. Has heavy armor (meant for taking beatings from corvettes and small destroyers). 300: Custom Grizzly-class frigate has a crew of 120 and 300 troops it's armed with 7 medium dual turbolaser turrets (3 on top, 3 on the bottom, and one aft), 2 forward mounted laser cannons, and 10 concussion missiles it carries 4 speeders, 4 Exo-walkers, and enough supplies for 10 squads. Has heavy armor (meant for taking beatings from corvettes and small destroyers). 250: Terror-Class frigate has a crew of 150, 500 troops, and 2,000 droids its armed with 50 triple turbolaser batteries, 5 light dual turbolaser turrets, 10 Point-defense laser cannons, 10 concussion missiles and 1 RDM launch port. (Droids are stored in the RDM). star destroyers 250: Avenger-class star destroyer has a crew of 1,255 and 2,000 troops it's armed with 400 medium turbolaser batteries, 150 ion cannon batteries, 60 concussion missile launchers, and 2 tractor beam projectors it carried 50 starfighters, 25 walkers and speeders, advanced garrison base, and 2 RDM launch ports. 150: Infinite-class star destroyer has a crew of 1,500 and 2,433 troops it's armed with 700 heavy dual turbo laser cannons, 150 point-defense laser cannons, 100 concussion missile launchers, 150 medium ion cannons, 100 and heavy proton torpedoes it carries 80 starfighters, 45 walkers, 400 speeders, 100 tanks, advanced garrison base, and 2 RDM launch ports. 75: Custom Infinite-class destroyer has a crew of 2,500 and 500 Troops armed 700 Heavy dual turbolaser cannons, 150 point-defense laser cannons, 75 concussion missile launchers, 100 medium ion cannons, and 75 heavy proton torpedoes it carries 20 transports 100 fighters has 2 RDM launch ports and is retrofitted to produce BX-100 ultra commando droids IG-200 ultra magna guards and B7 ultra Droidekas. 60: Terminator-class star destroyer has a crew of 2,000 and 20,000 troops it's armed with 1,000 heavy dual turbolaser batteries, 400 heavy ion cannons, 200 heavy proton torpedoes, 25 Tractor beam projectors, 250 point-defense laser cannons, 500 light dual turbolaser batteries and 200 concussion missile launchers. it carries 350 starfighters, 150 bombers, 65 walkers, 2,000 speeders, 200 tanks, 1 meditation chamber, 1 advanced garrison base, and 4 RDM launch ports. 50: Marauder-class Dreadnought has a crew of 6,500 and 200,000 Troops Its armed with 2,000 Heavy quad turbolaser batteries, 300 Heavy concussion missile launchers, 300 Heavy Proton torpedo launchers, 500 Heavy dual Ion cannon batteries, 50 Tractor Beam projectors, and 400 Point-defense laser cannons. It carries 600 starfighters 400 Bombers, 150 transports, 150 walkers, 5,000 speeders, 600 tanks, 4 RDM launch ports, 2 meditation chambers, and 1 Advanced garrison base. 10: Nightmare-Class Dreadnought has a crew of 50,000 and 800,000 troops its armed with 4,000 Heavy quad turbolaser batteries, 800 Heavy concussion missile launchers, 800 Heavy proton torpedo launchers, 1,000 Heavy quad Ion cannon batteries, 100 Heavy tractor beams, 800 Point-defense laser cannons, 4,000 Medium quad turbolaser turrets 2,000 light dual turbolaser turrets, and 1 Heavy Anti-cruiser cannon/Heavy Orbital cannon (Aft). It carries 800 starfighters, 600 bombers, 300 transports, 800 walkers, 10,000 speeders, 1,000 tanks, 6 RDM launch ports, 5 meditation chambers 2 Advanced garrison bases, 1 IG-200 Magna guard factory, and 1 BX-100 Ultra commando droid factory. 1: Decimator-class star destroyer has a crew of 2,000 and is armed with a single super laser, 800 quad turbolaser batteries, 200 point-defense laser cannons, and 75 concussion missile launchers it carries 100 starfighters and 200 shuttles. The super laser is capable of splitting an Executive-class star destroyer in half. starfighter_zero_by_meckanicalmind-d5ijywd.jpg|C-32 human_starfighter_by_rebirthofdougler111-d5vn29i.jpg|D-44 fb0a66934a137cc62ef1063e901ec89d.jpg|B-34 3d-kameri-fighter.jpg|C-33 2e7c6e1c044e45c1de8497f5bf5e783b.jpg|D-18 zone-5-landing-platform-wilkerson.jpg|N-7 landing at relay station 1 gunship_concept_by_leonovichdmitriy_d7d9ro9.jpg|B-55 Union class dropship by punakettu-d38ndhx.jpg|RDM s7.jpg|D-16 destroyer_concept_by_talros.jpg|Grizzly-class Destroyer.jpg|Annihilator-class cec_freedom_class_star_defender_by_shoguneagle-daxfzk0.jpg|Terror-class sci_fi_cruiser_book_cover_by_adamkop-d8hxhpq.jpg|Avenger-class Republic_cruiser_by_alxfx-dauelw1.jpg|Infinite-Class imperial_star_destroyer_war_galleon_by_adamkop-d82kity.jpg|Terminator-Class 66752a39666cd25c7b73a471d2aefc48.jpg|Marauder-class yzvFsyq.jpg|Nightmare-Class 4f8bdffa1996a462a7cf743507ac95f9.jpg|Decimator-class star destroyer the super laser is built in the large main body and the hangar is in the rear of the ship. spacestation5.jpg|Starship Factory sci-fi-bedroom_full.jpg|Star destroyer Crew quarters 1aef09ce498a325dbbf003377e81d257.jpg|Star destroyer Jedi quarters prometheus-crew-lounge.jpg|Star destroyer cafeteria